Spring Date
by aiteru-chan
Summary: S&S and E&T are on a double date in a park. Then they journey to the mall and guess who they meet?


****

A/N: Written in inspiration of a special someone (Not you, J…a crush) and also for those S&S and E&T fans! This is a spring break fanfic if you haven't noticed already! ~Teri

****

Dedication: To my friend, Jimba for um… (for what J?) er…for just um…being there to read my stories first and um…telling the TRUTH (hehe…you know what I'm talking about J) Thanx Jimba! I'll still admire your stories no matter what! ~Teri

****

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. I don't own any characters. CLAMP owns them. Duh!

****

Spring Date

By Aiteru (aka Teri)

__

Tomoyo,

I can't believe this is really happening! Don't you think Syaoran's hiding something? Sou me ni was todakanai shijitsu ga!

"That means the truth my eyes aren't seeing." I kept reading off the tiny liquid crystal screen.

…Don't you know anything? Mou, hora itsuka kikasareta godoki da ne. 

"Look somewhere I must have misunderstood."

__

…Li said something about a meeting but his tone wasn't like that. WHY IS HE SO MISTERIOUS? GR…No hidden cameras ok? Domo Arigato! Mou, Touya's home. Gomen…ja ne!

~Sakura

I looked up from the screen and smiled at Syaoran. 

"Why don't we read some of the diary entries now? Besides, we're done with all the cell phone entries…" he suggested. His amber eyes gleamed in the sun. The breezy wind blew his ruffled hair. The spring feeling was really in the air. I blushed,

"Okay, just you read now…I'm too tired." Ha! I lied, as I usually do around him. I sat closer to him on the green wooden park bench. I acted a bit sleepy and naturally, not really, laid my head gently on his shoulder. He had strong, broad shoulders and a perfect place that would fit for my head. He took out my bag and shoved the cell phone inside. Without hesitation, he took out my pink diary. Almost immediately the book flew open. Syaoran flipped a few pages towards the last entries. I didn't bother to share my true feelings with him now. Well, that's because there were no hidden cameras. Em…maybe not just because of that. Syaoran cleared his throat and began to read.

__

Diary,

First date, I'm still stunned of that kiss that I am so in love! Um…yea, we kissed! But Tomoyo caught it on camera. MOU! 

Syaoran stopped to laugh. I giggled along. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in tighter.

__

…Big news! Tomoyo also found the courage to admit to Eriol! You know, about her secret crush! We're double-dating next weekend. They are such a kawaii couple. Everyone is love-struck. *sighs* 

~Sakura

Syaoran seemed to enjoy the perfect setting. Birds chirping, nice breeze, spring feeling…I sighed. So perfect! He looked up from the book and glanced over at the other end of the pond. I looked over his shoulder and found him looking at Eriol and Tomoyo. It was like we were thinking of the same thing. We smiled. Eriol and Tomoyo were sharing an ice-cream sundae and Eriol purposely smeared the syrup on Tomoyo's face. I have never seen Tomoyo so happy like this before. She was giggling as she flicked a bit vanilla ice cream at Eriol. I turned back towards Li and kissed him on his cheek. He was caught by surprise and turned around to peck a kiss back. Syaoran didn't bother to read the other diary entries. He laid the book gently at his side and turned back around. He wrapped his arms around me. I hung my arms around his neck. We stood up and decided to take a short walk in the park's garden. Syaoran swung me into a patch of daffodils. I picked one up and held it close to him. We ran after each other in the field and tumble in open spaces of fresh grass. The grass was still damp with morning dew and we found ourselves all wet. The butterflies seemed to tease us with their magnificent fluttering wings. One landed on Li's hand and he brought it close to my face. But then I breathed too hard and it flew away. He laughed with the most wonderful feeling, like he was truly relaxed. We rolled over on our backs and stared up at the sky. The pale blue overcast was so peaceful. The birds flew in and out of nearby trees. I watched some birds chase after each other. They were so cute. I wondered as I laid there, where Tomoyo and Eriol were. 

"You know…you brother would kill me right on the spot if he saw us like this." Syaoran turned to me.

"I know. But sooner or later we're gonna have to tell him. I can't also keep lying to Kero too you know." 

"Yeah…" Syaoran sighed,

"It was fun while it lasted."

"Eh…maybe we can keep it lasting for a few more weeks," I said as I envisioned Kero scolding me about being truthful and then acting like he knew all along about our relationship. Syaoran probably knew what I was thinking.

"I don't understand why Touya is so misunderstanding."

I gently poked him and said,

"Don't said that…He's just trying to act like a good brother. Sticking up for his siblings. That's all." Syaoran laughed,

"I don't know he'll ever accept me though. I just wonder why."

"He will. Oni-chan probably thought you were trying to harm me so he protects me." Syaoran blushed and sheepishly said,

"Wrong impression I guess. The first time I was trying to be tough so I probably gave Touya a bad first impression." I giggled.

"Uh huh! O yeah! Of course, you did," I teased. His face reddened with a smile.

"I remember that day…" he began, "I was just new in town and I sort of er…came up to you and demanded that….you give me the Clow Cards. Then, Touya came and tried to beat me up. But Yukito was there so…*sighs*" I smiled at the thought. The memory was so crisp and clean in my mind.

"I was so serious. Too bad Touya was there. I would've end up on the pavement if I was still reluctant," I said recalling the incident. Syaoran paused to say something.

"Uh…but I was brave..."

"No you weren't! You should've seen the look on YOUR face when Touya appeared!" I teased. I tickled him and then he brought me close and took a deep breath. He kissed me on the lips and that's when I thought the world was heaven. Syaoran pulled back but ambitiously, almost automatically, I pulled him back and kissed him again. I could feel his warm breath tingling as it crawled down my neck. I ran my hand through his perfectly combed hair. 

"Oh…Sakura," he whispered. I giggled as the words tickled his ear. 

"I love you so much Syaoran."

"Me too." He brought us closer together. It was like our souls were combined and our words made one sentence. It was all so romantic. Our memories sewn piece by piece to form an endless blanket of infinite feelings. I sighed deeply. So perfect…This was like the point where everything was just eternal. 

Infinite.

Perfect.

And of course, forever. Everything was everlasting. Like the way he smiles, the way we share our feelings, forever tumbling down a hill of love and happiness. It was pure heaven. My world revolved around him now and everything was him. I never thought that love would feel this way. Doesn't everyone say that? Love was so new, dazzling and adventurous. I stared into his eyes and smiled. His complexion brought total relaxation into me. I hugged him and held my hand up to his face. He pulled back a bit and then suddenly attempted to kiss me as I looked away. Then I turned around again, surprised, we bumped noses. We both broke into a smile. We couldn't hold back and bursted out laughing. It went on for a while before I spoke, 

"Care to try again?" I blushed.

"Uh…huh." Without notice he kissed me again. After a while I pulled back.

"Aieshiateru." ?I look at my watch.

"Um…don't we have to meet Eriol and Tomoyo now?" Syaoran pulled out his pocket watch. His instant reaction reflected his strong instincts.

"Erm…yeah!" We immediately got to our feet and ran towards the pond. Past the garden, the trees…Sooner that expected we reached the pond but Eriol and Tomoyo were no where in sight. I heard some giggling from behind a tree. I turned in that direction and shouted,

"Tomoyo!"

"Huh?" Tomoyo peered from behind a tree, still giggling.

"There you guys are," Li said from behind me.

"Eriol, its Sakura and Syaoran." Tomoyo turned around.

"Oh." Eriol came out from behind and waved.

"Konnichiwa Eri-kun," I smiled. Lousily, Syaoran did the same.

"Hell…o."

"Hey Sakura. Hi Li!" Eriol said back.

"Why don't we go to the movies?" Tomoyo interrupted. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to interrupt the annoying glare and stare contest between Eriol and Li. I mildly cleared my throat.

"But first can we have a race? Piggy-back?" I pleaded to Li. Oops…I just gave them another oppurtunity to try settle the feud. Yikes! Tomoyo sighed and shook her head, realizing what I just did.

"Alright," Eriol said.

"You're on," Li agreed as he knelt down preparing for the race. Tomoyo and I tried to conceal our giggles. They were still childhood enemies. Every possible competition meant something. I launched myself on Syaoran's back. 

"Ouch…" 

"Gomen, gomen." I said.

"You added some weight Sakura." I whined.

"Okay, okay…you didn't. Just stop whining." Li was rolled his eyes.

"Once around the pond…weakling," Eriol directed. Li glared at him.

"Then…relay race after. Once around the pond each. Girls…" Li hesitated, "then boys." Everyone nodded. 

"Ready…" Tomoyo gave the mark.

"Set…" I steadied myself on Syaoran. 

"GO!" Syaoran jerked forward into a sprint. I felt the wind whirl my hair. I lowered my upper body so that maybe it would be better for Li to balance. The first lap was tied most of the way. Then near the second lap Eriol and Tomoyo lead. At the starting point ahead, Eriol and Tomoyo were already dismantling their piggy back formation. As we reached up ahead I slid off Syaoran's back and began to run, feeling the blood reach my feet again. As I past the panting Syaoran, he whispered,

"Go…" I ran harder and caught up with Tomoyo, unaware of the shadow of a figure lurking in the trees. I past Tomoyo and ran ahead. I tagged Syaoran and seconds later Eriol took off. Eriol ran hard and with those long, well-built legs he caught up almost immediately. Syaoran, caught by surprise ran harder trying to stay ahead. Nearing the finish line, they were still tied. Then that's when I noticed a tall figure looking in our direction. Huh? Was I seeing things? I was distracted by the incoming racers. I looked back at the spot that I remembered the figure was. Nope. Not there. I turned my attention back towards the race.

"Sakura!" Li was running straight into me! Before my reactions could bring me out of his path Li stopped and Eriol passed the finish line.

"Mou, I could've won that Sakura!" Trying to cover up my mistake I said,

"You can't win anything. Admit it." Eriol was with Tomoyo smiling as she commented on his good running. Eriol was being bashful and rejected her flirty comments. Syaoran sighed.

"Next time," I said trying to encourage him. We walked towards the exit of the park and I filed my vision of the figure under "Not enough sleep." Eriol and Tomoyo followed behind us. We headed towards the bus stop where we were going to it a few stops near the mall. Shop a little, have lunch and then go see a movie. Everything was still going perfectly. I sighed. We approached the bus stop. I hung on Syaoran's arm. IN the distance I could hear Tomoyo still giggling. We waited for the bus for a few minutes and rode to the mall. Tomoyo and I wanted to go the Sanrio Store so the guys agreed. Eriol charmed Tomoyo by buying her a HUGE, and I mean HUGE, Hello Kitty. I begged Syaoran for a Badtz Maru.

"Please Syaoran? Please Li-kun?" At first he looked away and then he pulled out his credit card. 

"Domo arigato Li!" I squealed with delight,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" I said.

"You can stop now Sakura. It's no big deal. Really…" Li rolled his eyes and Eriol smiled.

"Thank you." I kissed him,

"Aieshitaru Syaoran sooo much."

"Wo ai ni," he said with a blush. He kissed me again and I drifted into the sort of long kiss. Then I abruptly stopped looking at Eriol and Tomoyo. Hehe…I nervously laughed. Tomoyo had no camera and Eriol was staring wide-eyed at us. Then, I noticed someone else. Someone staring straight at me. I glanced around. A tall dark shadowy figure. Almost like the one I saw at the park. 

Li turned around.

"Huh? What are you looking at Sakura?" I shrugged. The figure stepped into the light of the busy and crowded mall.

It was Touya.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How do you people like that? If there's a sufficient amount of reviews I'll sequal it? Fair deal? Thanx so much to Jimba for re-jumping my Cardcaptors memory from a really minor writer's block in the middle of this story. Arigato J! R&R!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
